The Pain Of My Soul
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Se me ha trastornado la mente terriblemente. No hay otra manera en que pudiera estar pensando esto sí no es por ello, o quizás es precisamente eso...No queda mas que decir, estas son tan sólo contemplaciones empíricas durante la vÍspera de un suicidio.SxC


"**The Pain Of My Soul"  
Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

**

* * *

**

"_Ese, Ese que es tu mundo, tu universo. Ese que habita en el epicentro de tu historia, de tu vida y tu trayecto. Aquel donde reside tu padre, tus amigos, tu gente, tu cuidad. El sitio en donde tu piel es palpable y tu sonrisa va más allá de simples pixeles distorsionados. Aquel sitio que te pertenece, donde cohabitas con los que te rodean voluntaria o involuntariamente, uno al que no me atrevo a tergiversar inmiscuyéndome. ¿Sabes? La mejor parte de ser uno con la nada –un nombre sin testigos de existencia- es la sensación de vacío que se plasma permanentemente en el alma de quien lo vive –vivimos-. Qué hermoso vuela una mariposa sobre el cielo azul…Que hermosa vuela en su cárcel de libertad"_

_

* * *

_

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sin embargo el contenido de este fanfic si, por lo que queda prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra. De no cumplirse con lo anterior me reservo el derecho de demandar, explotarle la PC y la mente al infractor.

**Dedicatoria: **A Bluephoenix669. Te adoro hermosa…

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai (Contenido homosexual implícito), Pensamientos suicidas explícitos. Shota (Relación entre un mayor de edad y un menor de edad)

**Pareja: **Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

**Nota de Autora: **¿Alguna vez han sentido como se traspapelan los corazones? ¿Alguna vez han sentido la furia de sus propias conciencias? Todos lo han hecho alguna vez… Los humanos siempre son complicados de explicar. Y esta noche mi corazón se sintió triste sin saber porque… R&R?

* * *

"_Pensar en el suicidio es una forma poderosa de controlarse; Ayuda a soportar más de una mala noche"  
Anónimo._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo Único:**  
"**Contemplaciones empíricas durante la víspera de un suicidio"**

Dime.

Explica cual es el motivo de esta pesadez taciturna y mi voz de quebranto. ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta conmoción sin precedentes? Ambiciono averiguar el origen de este _profundo _pesar que se ha vuelto dolor.

_El dolor que redime las almas y las deja caer_. Despedazarse pues, sobre el suelo. Como lo hace un ave que ha perdido el vuelo y ha olvido la manera en que debe moverse las alas cuando planea sobre el cielo. Un cuervo integro mirando desde lejos. La fragilidad escatimada en ceros frente a una realidad demasiado cara.

Tu mundo o tu universo. De donde fuera que provengas no es de este sitio. Un lugar que no habito de ninguna forma, uno que busco desesperado sin posibilidad de encuentro. ¿Ahí habita todo lo que amas, lo que desprecias, lo que conoces, lo que te falta? ¿Y te faltaría yo de alguna forma, si estuvieras ahí? Una orden sería suficiente para contemplarte y a la vez, lo grotesco de dicha idea hace decrecer mi indecencia y cerrar los ojos. Heme entonces analizando tus movimientos acelerados. Entre cada parpadeo pierdo un detalle de tus movimientos, y el corazón me cala cada vez que los abro y estas en otro sitio. Cuando duermo me es imposible observarte… Mirar la forma en la que te arreglas el cabello cuando cae sobre tu almohada, la pose que tomas para conciliar el sueño. Y al despertar, tus ojos abriéndose ¿En qué velocidad lo harán? Tus manos limpiando tu cuerpo. Tus ojos mirándolo todo. Tu rutina ¿acelerada o calmada? Tu cotidianidad transformada en mi asombro, en mi placer y mi única razón de existencia.

Se me ha trastornado la mente terriblemente. No hay otra manera en que pudiera estar pensando esto sí no es por ello, o quizás es precisamente eso, mi carencia de pensamiento. Mi obtusa imaginación golpeando contra las paredes de mi habitación. Replicas y sinfonías en clave de sol. Amargo…

¿Cuánto persiste entre mis órdenes y tus pensamientos?

¿Qué tanto es posible que tus recuerdos distorsionen tus gestos?

Arrinconarme de una forma dentro de tu inconsciente (como si eso fuese posible…que absurdo pensar siquiera en ello). El ultimo pensamiento que recorre tu intelecto, uno que me es tan propio y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno. El universo puro refugiado en tu mente. El peso de los siglos sobre tus altivos hombros. La sabiduría e inteligencia propia de un demonio sabio. La irritación o la fascinación que sientes hacia la raza humana. La terrible y amorosa sensación de vivir dentro de una ilusión imposible en la que me motivas a seguir existiendo.

A perpetuarme a mí mismo, para quizás entonces no olvidarte.

En duelo a muerte sobre un tablero. Logro sentir tu aliento susurrándome en silencio las acciones que tendría que acatar. Estas ahí, dirigiendo desde lejos lo que de todas formas (ya sea por el contrato o por el amor infame), te pertenece.

Alguna vez vi el cielo reflejando indómitos colores. Hubo un tiempo en que permití a mis lágrimas correr deliberadamente sobre mi rostro. Uno, en que una tormenta intensa era suficiente como para despertar mi angustia, dejándole escapar sin disimulo dentro de mis agudos gritos.

Recuerdos que ya no poseo.

"_Creo que los he perdido en algún sitio" _

Sé, que en un momento entre la tormenta que fue la causa de mi destrucción y la desesperación que evoco mi perdición, aprendía llorar sin ruido alguno, a secarme las lágrimas en solitario, más que por soledad, por el miedo a regresar al abandono y perpetuar mi dependencia, mi talón de Aquiles.

Fue Aquella vez en que mis mejillas frías trataron de encontrar consuelo y que mis brazos cobijaron mi desgracia. Esa noche en la que me sujete a ti como mi única esperanza de existencia. Esa tarde, en la que estaba dispuesto a arrebatarme la vida sin tu consentimiento, _esa vez que no me atreví a contarte nunca_ por _miedo_ a _tu desprecio_. Solo y después contigo. Únicamente contigo…

Selle en mis labios una promesa que provenía de un sitio que no conozco. Así, tú sin saberlo quizás o conociéndolo perfectamente. Ahí, en la presencia de la nada y la ausencia del orgullo que se hace propio al considerarse mi nombre.

¿Miedo? No… ¿Angustia? Naturalmente… No alientes mi manías ni las escuches demasiado, es mejor permanecer de lado, _tírame a loco_ si es necesario. Que prosaico pronunciar los parafraseados de los subnormales.

Me tuerce la sensación de coraje. El humo sube y se apaga por el lamento oculto. Silencioso pero latiente…_Tan latiente_.

¿Realmente podríamos ser tan distintos frente a todos?

¿Realmente rayamos fuera de lo ordinario?

¿Tú o yo?

¿O quizás mbos?

Y si se van filtrando sobre este amargo camino, los humanos que como yo, serán olvidados. Y si aparecen ahora los que vivirán eternamente, los que podrían hacer lo que en mí resulta inactive.

Tú y tu retorcida filantropía.

Dime ¿A dónde irán mis lágrimas cuando nadie las vea? ¿Cómo es que cierro los ojos y despierto sin darme cuenta?

"_Sebastián….Ayúdame"_

La muerte es lenta, y yo no tengo mucho tiempo.

"_Olvídame…Por lo que más quieras. Cuando muera…Olvídame"_

Al cerrar la puerta, hecha un último vistazo, como si quisieras aferrarte a mi existencia. Entonces, mientras sea preciso devorarme, ábreme nuevamente las heridas que celosamente escondo bajo mi piel. Dale sentido a mi dolor, a mi histeria y a mi vida. Grábala como se graba el acero ardiente sobre mi tejido cutáneo. Consérvala eternamente y etéreamente. De alguna forma, en algún sitio en tu interior.

"_Ámame…si algún día sueñas conmigo"_

¿Qué habrá después? ¿Quién se interpone entre nosotros? ¿Quién te acompañara en una eternidad a la que no me puedo filtrar?

Es porque soy un ser humano…

Porque no soy como tú…

"_Porque moriré mientras tú continuas…"_

Porque una vez que haya concluido nuestro contrato, me desvaneceré sobre el aire y nunca más podre tenerte…

"_Nunca más podrás tenerme, y el cuervo entonces nos dirá: Nunca más" _

No logro concebir esto. Ni siquiera en el refugio de mi mente, de mi distancia y mi soledad impuesta e imposible de escapar. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa ahora? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la verdad? Una verdad que contemplo…que conozco…Una realidad que _creí_ haber aceptado. Una muerte fría y una promesa cumplida. Si pudiese sujetarte la mano una vez sin temor a que se agote el tiempo. Un beso donde la sangre fluya por lo intenso y no por la herida que causa el contacto profano que añoro.

"_Vive tu fantasía…Vive tu sueño, así la realidad no te lastimara…al menos no tanto"_

Soy capaz de oír tu voz en mi cabeza, la siento filtrarse en mis oídos, tersa y madura como si la estuviese escuchando ahora mismo. Te escucho pronunciando la frase que me dijiste para consolar mi llanto.

"_¿Y si hacemos realidad un sueño?..."_

Sólo soñaba una cosa… He soñado una y otra vez lo mismo desde que logre tocar tu piel sin quebrarme los dedos en el proceso. Sin amarguras de por medio, más allá de la necesidad de besarte un herida. Esta vez, tocarte por el placer y la adoración de hacerlo

"_Tocarte…Y volverme parte de ti"_

Sólo un poco de amor…

"_Y que fueras feliz…si es que así se le llama a esa sensación intensa que te desborda las entrañas hasta vomitar"_

Ahora ¿Quién está? ¿Quién es?

Dímelo…

"_Nadie"_

Quiero ser de ti…

"_Sólo los humanos somos capaces de controlarlo todo sin tener poder alguno"_

¿Sin mi? Quizás supongo que serás feliz…

¿Sin mi? Con alguien que te de la forma sana de esto, esto que es la razón por la que _por ti_ me mantengo. Dime quien es ese ser magistral…

Ese que en un día ha logrado ganarse lo que a mí me ha costado años…

Supongo…

Que sin importar lo sorprendente que pueda resultar mi historia entre tus dedos, más allá de eso, siempre hay espacios para cobijar el desconsuelo y la similitud con otros.

Supongo…

"_Que mi alma es sólo una más"_

Supongo…

"_¿Qué hago para que logres comprenderlo?...Ya te lo he dicho. Esta es la forma en la que puedo sentirlo. No sé si esto que __**importa para mi**__, es lo mismo que tu sientas… ¿Por qué Ciel Phantomhive se desprecia ahora de esta forma? No es digno de ti…Anda, no llores"_

Quiero aferrarme a tus palabras… Y de una forma u otra, extraviarme en la locura en la que tus manos me sostienen.

"_Ciel Phantomhive… ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle, además de tu patética alma?"_

Porque sólo soy un humano…

Y al mismo tiempo, quizás… sea eso.

"_Era capaz de sentir mi garganta carraspear, mis ojos delirar del miedo. Quería correr y no había salida alguna"_

Mis manos tiemblan… ¿Por qué tiemblan? Ahuyentaran mis noches en vela las migajas que tira la luna durante altas horas de la madrugada. Si has encontrado a alguien…si has visto en mi lo que por primera vez en años me alegra tanto, o si sólo estoy viviendo en este sueño durante un momento, para no morir frente a la cruda realidad de nuestra existencia…

"_Supongo entonces, que ha llegado el momento de desvanecerme en ti"_

Supongo entonces, que ha llegado mi momento de morir.

"_Resguárdame…La muerte es lenta. Y yo tengo tanto miedo si no estás conmigo. No me dejes ir, por una vez…rompe el contrato con este impuro mortal y permíteme acompañarte en la eternidad"_

Sebastián…

"_Entre los torbellinos de las mariposas azules, las lágrimas de un joven que no ha dejado de ser un niño escaparon al aire. Y el dolor de su alma se gravó en el dolor de su muerte"_

Grava el dolor de mi alma, en el amor de mi muerte…Y hagas lo que hagas, en el suplicio de tu realidad o en el abismo mis sueños…

No me dejes _nunca más_…Demonio mío.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

"_Porque busque la muerte  
Y le llame constantemente…  
Porque la vida no tuvo sentido  
Hasta que apareciste en mi vida  
Y entonces comprendí…  
Que todo el dolor, por estar contigo  
Valdría la pena…"  
**YLT**_

_**

* * *

**_

¿Insípido? ¿Repetido? ¿Aburrido? No sé. Honestamente no puedo definir esta cría mía, que nació de mi inexplicable ataque de tristeza desmoralizadora e infundada. Fue un arrebato. Un miedo quizás…

Pero no importa. Porque heme aquí, de las mil maneras, entera y subiendo un escrito elaborado en 3 horas de perezoso y tardío trabajo mal empleado. Recibo todo, tomatazos, críticas escandalosas y mentadas a montones. Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme aunque sea una cosa bipolar y enferma mental de remate.

Besitos!

**Pd.**

Espero que esto te quiete un poquito el aburrimiento…

**Pd de Pd.**

Quien te manda a tener una novia que en vez de gótica tiene tildes de emo…:D estoy para que me des con un sartén. (Uh…pero no muy fuerte, quieres? Porque en una de esas, igual y me dejas peor o como dicen acá: "pior" –ríe como maniaca-)


End file.
